Mafia IV: Blitz
Mafia IV: Blitz was the fourth game, and hosted by Ausar. The theme was the server's Blitz Survival Games, and as such had twists made to it that revolved around said game. Summary WIP Role List Danger100ish - Town Watson Shadow Hunter - Kevinkool Dudebo99 - Serial Killer The_Machine_5000 - Amnesiac valentino0429 - Skybaser mvemjsunp8 - Counter-Terrorist Conrade - Paladin Terrabyte - Seraph Knight Dinodinodude - Mafia Assassin DragonKing87 - Arsonist XCVigilance - ???? spider7550 - Terrorist Taboo - Transporter PGO Atoriax - Werewolf DavidYugiFireMon - Town Thief Remoraid - Questioner Natias180 - Veteran PGO Dom - Mafia Romeo xXDeathDragonXx - Town Juliet PhantomCobalt - Role Cop dwlee99 - Executioner (target Cheetah897) Hexx - Cop Wigmaster - Sherlock Holmes Mitochondria - Cult Leader bayleef0909 - Godfather TheOneWarrior - Mailman Nathanthe123 - Doctor Cheetah897 - Second in Command AceOfGrace - Jester xSpark - Town Escort Humphrey - Priest ravenmocker98 - Framer Winners All members of the Town. Awards Best Mafia: ravenmocker98 Best Town(ies): The_Machine_5000, Terrabyte, Danger100ish Luckiest player: mvemjsunp8 Unluckiest player(s): Natias180, dwlee99 Unluckiest faction: Cult Most helpful neutrals to town: mvemjsunp and Shadow Hunter Most ironic actions award goes to: xSpark_ and Shadow Hunter Most inactive faction: Town Custom Edits New Hypixel-related roles were brought into the game, and the use of a Blitz Star was implemented. The Star was given to a random player at Night 4, but could only be retrieved if one did not use his/her night abilities and if no one visited him/her. Additionally the star could only be used on the following night. It contained multiple powers, but it was a one-time item and only one ability could be chosen. Blitz Star Powers Shambles Switches two players' roles. Players switched are decided by the one that has the star. Robin Hood Gains a bow and can kill someone that night. The kill bypasses night immunity. Assassin Teleports to someone else's house and hides there. Therefore he cannot be killed for that night. Holy Warrior Strikes everyone who visits the player with lightning, killing them. Lynch God The next day, if he votes someone up it will immediately count as a lynch. Custom Roles Kevinkool Can invite a person to the Kool Klub each night, which the invitee can choose to accept or decline. The invite expires after 2 nights. If the person accepts, they will be roleblocked that night but will be immune from attacks. The Kevinkool will know who will be in the Klub that night. Additionally he/she will be bulletproof. Terrorist Every night the Terrorist can plant a bomb at a player's house, which will go off the next night, killing the player. Players killed by the Terrorist will not have their roles and alignment revealed. Counter-Terrorist Every night the Counter-Terrorist can check a player's house for a bomb. If they find one they will defuse it, and on the next night will identify the fingerprints on the bomb, deducing the identity of the Terrorist. Skybaser A paranoid man who is afraid of meeting his end. On odd nights, he can choose to hide on the roof of his house. Any killing roles attacking him will not kill him, but will discover his identity. The Skybaser will know which roles visited him. Paladin Protects someone on every even night. After being protected, the target is also bulletproof the following night unless the Paladin dies. Notable Happenings During the game, Ausar was going to a restaurant. The he disappeared for 36 hours. Ausar says he had to go sleep, 2 restaurants, etc. WIP Category:Mafia Games